YuGiOh: The Untold Stories
by FrescaPower
Summary: What did Yugi and Joey do to pass the time on the ship to duelist kingdom? How did Mokuba really escape the warehouse? What would Kaiba sing if he were on YuGiOh Idol? Find out all this and more in a collection of short YGO parody stories!
1. WWJD: What Would Joey Dare?

_Yu-Gi-Oh! The Untold Stories_

Hello, FrescaPower here again bringing you another anime parody. If you haven't already read my Sanin Battle (From _Naruto_) parody, then please read it, because according to all the reviews so far people think it's pretty freakin' funny. Thank you, and enjoy _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Untold Stories,_ a collection of short stories from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

PS: I came up with most of this stuff before I saw _Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series_ by LittleKuriboh. (But most of it has been revised, and I put in several _YGO Abridged_ Quotes just for the heck of it. Including the first chapter.) I just never bothered to put it on fanfiction because I didn't know about it. If you have never seen YGO the abridged series, it is a CRIME among anime fans to not have seen it.

PPS: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _the anime, the manga, or the children's card game_. Yu-Gi-Oh! _belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

PPPS: this is rated T because there might be swearing in future episodes, and because you should only watch YGO abridged if you're over 14 (just for language and stuff).

**Chapter 1: WWJD: What Would Joey Dare?**

How did Yugi and Joey pass their time on the boat from Duelist Kingdom? They played Truth or Dare, that's what.

"OK, Joey, truth or dare?" asked the freaky-haired midget.

"Truth," replied the blonde.

"How did you get your hands on my Grandpa's social security number?"

"Uh...I meant to say Dare. I have a speech impedi-pedi-pediment."

"Alrighty then. I dare you to go over to that pointy-haired guard and ask him for his wallet. do whatever it takes."

"That's easy," the ex-gangster said, walking over to the guard. "Can I have your wallet?" he asked.

"No way kid, my hair will not give you its wallet," answered the man whose hair was a point.

G_eeze, I wonder if a squirrel or something fell onto his head, would the point on his hair impale it? _thought Joseph Wheeler. "Er...I'm Maximillion Pegasus...?" he said

"Oh, sorry sir, didn't recognize you. Did you dye your hair? Nice plastic surgery, sir. My hair is giving you my wallet."

As Joey walked away with the wallet he said "CHA-CHING!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Inflatable Muscles

OK, here's the second chapter, hope you like it. It's kind of short. Please Note: These stories aren't going to be chronologically ordered to when they happen in the series, they'll just be in no apparent order.

**Chapter 2: Inflatable Muscles**

Yami rode to the place where he was told to meet Raphael for a duel. As he crossed the rope bridge, Raphael, who was waiting for him, tossed two throwing axes at the bridge, so Yami cannot get back across. However, the axes instead come back around, hitting Raphael in the shoulders. His ridiculously large muscles deflate.

"Ah! My inflatable muscles!" cried Raphael.

_Ha! I knew he wasn't taking steroids!_ Thought Yami. _Joey owes me twenty bucks._

"Damn, I told Alister not to get the boomerang axes," said Raphael.

"But there was a Buy-One-Get-One deal!" said Alister, who had just appeared out of nowhere. (OK, technically, he was hovering above them in a helicopter).

"Whatever. Lemme try this again..." Raphael again threw the axes, and this time they hit...the horse that Yami had been riding on.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Horsie!" cried Yami. "I'll get you for this, you bastard, even if I _**lose my soul**_ in the process."

5 SECONDS LATER:

"Dammit!"


	3. Indecisive

**OK**, so this is **really** short and lame...I think I'll only have a few more chapters after this one; I'm going to start a much bigger story soon.

**Chapter 3: Indecisive**

"No!" cried Isis as Karim's hand went limp. "Karim!" she hugged him.

"Hey...wait a second!" said the Magician Mahad "I thought you loved _me._"

"Well, I did, but you're kinda nonexistent now, so I decided to turn my attentions elsewhere..."

"Yeah," said the Pharaoh, laughing, "But now that Karim's dead, who'll it be next? Seto, Mr. Ego-as-big-as-a-black-hole? Or Shada, that loser bald guy?"

"Hmmmmmm..." said Isis, eyeing Shada, who cringed and backed away.

"Hey! My ego isn't as big as a black hole!" protested Seto. He took out a mirror and looked at himself, saying "I am SO fabulous."


	4. The Warehouse

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters or anything that I have made a reference to (_Heroes_, the _Simpsons_ etc.)

**Chapter 4:** **The Warehouse**

Tea and Mokuba had just been captured by the rare hunters, and now they were stuck in an old warehouse.

"Aw, man. I can't believe I got kidnapped again," said Mokuba. "Damn! _Heroes_ is on tonight too! I wish Sylar would just stay dead."

"Hey Mokuba," said Tea, who hadn't heard what he said because she was thinking about Yugi (...no wait, the pharaoh, no Yugi... the Pharaoh...) and also Mokuba was as important as the Log in _Naruto _Abridged.

(_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away..._ "The Log? OMG!" said a random _Naruto_ Abridged fangirl.)

"Mokuba, I have an idea to get us out of here," said Tea.

"Really? What is it?"

Just then, a rare hunter came in with some gruel to eat, shouting "FOOD TIME!"

Tea clutched her left arm and began speak in jibberish "Left arm-going numb! Heart rate-increasing! can't-go on-describing symptoms-much longer!" she fell to the ground twitching and still speaking jibberish.

"EEEK!" the rare hunter shrieked like a girl "EEEK! I think one of them's dead!"

"Hey! that was a good idea Tea! He left the door open! Tea?"

Tea remained motionless. "Meh" said Mokuba, and covered her with a box.


	5. Pointy

**Side Note/Pre-story:**

In answer to Nagael's question on the last chapter, "Did Tea die?" (though I already answered it) is:

Yes, Tea dies, but (much to everyone's disappointment) she was resuscitiated (no) thanks to the doctors from _House_.

Oh, and also (I just remembered), they found out she had a rare uncurable disease that prevented her from ever being in anime again. But again, House convenientlly enough found a cure for it. And so Tea returned to the show, and Yugi and gang beat up House. Which they failed in doing, because they're a bunch of wimps. He sent them flying back to Domino City with is cane. And apparently House knows kung-fu.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _YuGiOh_ or _House_!**

**Chapter 5: Pointy**

In a temple-Atlantis place-thing, Dartz, soon to be ruler of evil, was going through his mail when he noticed something strange.

"Get over here, you oversized Baboon," cried Dartz.

Alister came running "What is it boss?"

"Not you! Did I say 'ugly thin girly guy'?"

"Uhhh..." said Alister.

"I DIDN'T! Now go get Raphael!"

Alister left, and a moment later Raphael came.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" asked an angry Dartz.

"Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." said Raphael with a clueless look on his face.

"Never mind that. Look at this!" said Dartz, pointing to a letter. Raphael just stared at it. "It's a check. For you. From the New York Yankees. Explain!!!!"

"Ohhh!" said Raphael, a look of recognition on his face "Oh, yeah, umm...they said they would pay me if I joined their team to capture souls."

"And?" said Dartz, and eyebrow raised.

"Umm... They won every game by default because I took the opposing team's souls."

"Excellent! You're more useful than I thought. Now you're not only someone to call an Oversized Baboon, you're a millionare, Oversized Baboon! Did you get them to the world series?"

"Uhh...nope. I just wanted money!"

"You idiot! I bet on the Yankees! What world do you think you're living in?"

"This Atlantis world I'm in, which is only a figment of my imagination."

"I told you to stop seeing that psychiatrist. Why didn't you take his soul?"

"They wouldn't let me bring my duel disk in. They said it's a weapon."

"And that's why they're pointy at the end!" cried an exasperated Dartz.


	6. YuGiOh versus GX

_Yu-Gi-Oh! The Untold Stories_

**FrescaPower**: Hi, It's FrescaPower again! There's something very important I must tell anyone who has read this jumble of weird and random YGO short stories:

This is the second-to-last-chapter of the Untold Stories.  
OR AM I LYING?!!! ; )  
Ok, now I'm just being really weird...  
I'm thinking of stopping it after the chapter after this one, because I am running out of ideas, but in the case that I should think up another chapter (and since I'm such an incredibly indecisive person, that probably will happen) I will post it, of course : ). But for now, only expect one more chapter, _YGO Untold Stories_ readers!

NOW LET THE POSSIBLY _**PENULTIMATE**_ (yes, I have read Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket) CHAPTER BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ by Kazuki Takahashi, YuGiOh the Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, or_ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ by...um...hang on, lemme grab a copy of _SHONEN JUMP_(I don't own that either).

I must run to the Library!

(HALF AN HOUR PASSES)

ok,_ Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ belongs to Naoyuki Kageyama and original concept/ supervised by Kazuki Takahashi  
**JakFresca:** why didn't you just look it up online?  
**FrescaPower**: I'm a technologically-challenged person! It's not my faultttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!  
**JakFresca**: congrats, sis. You've just achieved a whole new level of stupid!  
**FrescaPower**: Well, your face!  
**JakFresca**: well your mom!  
**FrescaPower**: (blink)...She's your mother too.  
**JakFresca**: ...damn, I lost again...

**Chapter 6: Yu-Gi-Oh versus GX**

Yugi and his friends came face-to-face with their worst nightmare...Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters.

"Holy Crap!" exclaimed Jaden, trying to run away, but Yugi tackled him to the ground.

"That's for taking my place as the King of Children's card games and main character!" said Yugi as he whacked and stabbed Jaden with the Millenuim Puzzle. (the Puzzle IS _pointy_ at the end, after all.)

"And that's for taking the place as hottest girl on the show!" said Tea, beating up Alexis.

"Yeah," said Mai.

"No, I meant me. And who are you anyway?" said Tea to Mai.

"H-hey, wait. This isn't fair" said Cyrus. "I challenge you to a-"

But suddenly, Tristan and Joey punched him and he fell flat on his face and broke his glasses.

"Beating up defenseless 15-year-olds is fun!" exclaimed Tristan.

"K-O!" said Joey, and they high-fived.

"Take that! And that!" said Kaiba, beating up Chazz, "I'll show you! Nobody takes my place as rich character with a big ego and gets away with it!"

"Hey, you can't beat me up! I have money!" protested Chazz.

"Screw your money, I have more!" said Kaiba.

The villans, meanwhile, were ganging up on Crowler.

"You dare to be more effeminate than we are?" said Marik.

"Oh come on, be nice. He isn't AS effeminate as you Marik," said Pegasus.

"Millenium Ring, send this idiot to the Shadow realm and this lipstick-wearing freak too." said Bakura, sending Pegasus and Crowler to the Shadow Realm.

"Excellent. Now I am the most powerful villan!" said Bakura triumphantly.

"What? I thought we were a team!" said a confused Marik.

"Guess again, pretty boy!" said Bakura, and also sent him to the Shadow Realm.

_And so, the Yu-Gi-Oh characters lived happily ever after in a world without GX._

_Oh, and Pegasus and Marik too...w__hoops..._

THE **PENUTLIMATE** ENDING!!!!


	7. Dance off?

A/N: Ok, Chapter 7. This is not the last chapter, since I thought of more funny stuff, so this story won't be ending anytime soon! YEAH!!!!!!

I based this chapter off an old commercial (well, it's not that old, it's from a year or two a ago) that was for a Mario game or something like that…but anyway, I don't own Mario, YGO, the song used in the commercial (I have no idea what it's called…), etc., etc.

**Chapter 7: Dance-off?**

The Pharaoh had just been attacked by some unknown assailant.

"Stop the festivities!" declared Yami.

"But Pharaoh," said Saimun, "If you stop the celebrations now, the people will think you are weak and they will vote you out of office."

"Screw the people, I'm scared!" cried Yami and he hid under a blanket.

"Well, I think we should continue" said Seto.

"Let's vote on it then," said Yami, who was still cowering under the blanket, but knew this was a golden opportunity to rub the victory (if, presumably, he won) in Seto's face.

Isis, Mahado, Karim, and Seto voted to continue. Yami and Mahado voted to stop.

"Ha! MAGE-ority rules!" gloated Seto, laughing at the lame pun he had just said.

"No, it is a tie! I count as three people!" protested Yami.

The mages turned to the royal advisor.

"In the event of a tie, the Pharaoh must decide on a game. The winner of the game decides what to do."

"Hmmmm…" thought Yami. He then pulled a stereo out of nowhere. He turned to Seto, who was looking very confused.

"Dance-off?"

Music began to play_. –G-g-g-g-go ahead, g-g-g-g-go ahead…- _

Yami proceeded to do a bunch of cool dance moves, including breakdancing, and the Macarena.

Indisputably, Yami was declared the winner.


	8. Fangirl Problems

A/N: I finally figured out how to find out how many hits my stories have! (Yes, it took me that long...) but this story has over 1,100 hits, which is a big deal for me. It's the most out of all my fics! A big thank you to all the readers of _YuGiOh: The Untold Stories_.

**Chapter 8: Fangirl Problems**

_At the reception for the Grand Championship held by KaibaCorp, Yugi faces fangirl problems..._

"Yugiiiiiiiiiii!" yelled Rebecca, running towards Yugi.

"Aghhhh!!! Get her away from me!" screamed Yugi, running away. Unfortunately, he came face-to-face with Vivian Wong, the duelist from China.

"Oh...Hiiiii there Yugi!" said Vivian sweetly.

"Hey! Get away from him! He's mine!" said Rebecca, latching on to Yugi's arm.

"Face it you two! Yugi doesn't like you and he never will!" said Tea angrily.

Yugi walked towards his two other friends, Joey and Tristan, as the three women began to bicker.

"Whoa yugi what's you secret? How do you have so many girls falling for you?" asked Joey.

"Oh, well, being the king of children's card games and all...but I really don't like the attention."

"But I like the attention! Let me be in control!" protested Yami.

"No, the last thing I need is some newspaper headline "King of Shame" and a subheading 'Gaming Champion Yugi Gets Drunk'."

"That's ridiculous!" said Yami, but just then he spotted a can of beer on a nearby table and tried to grab it, but failed. "Darn ghost-y spirit hands!"


End file.
